Sidney
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sidney |jname=カゲツ |tmname=Kagetsu |text=white |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Sidney.png |size=180px |caption=Artwork from |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Red |hair=Red |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Elite Four |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=no |elite=yes |league=Ever Grande City |specialist=yes |type= types |brain=no |anime=no }} Sidney (Japanese: カゲツ Kagetsu) is a and member of the Hoenn Elite Four. In the games In Generation III, Sidney is the first member of the Hoenn Elite Four. He is an upbeat person who enjoys what he does, even if he loses. / / Elite Four Sidney :Strategy :Offense over defense :Offense over defense! :The best defense is a good offense! :Trainer's Pokémon :The Dark side's beauties :The Dark side's beauties. :The aesthetics of the Dark side! :Self-Introduction :You can talk all you want - might is right! :They said I was a punk, but I’m one of the Elite Four! :You can talk all you want—all that matters is how strong I am, right? Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Sidney.png |prize= 4900 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Sidney |game=RS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Sidney.png |prize= 4900 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Sidney |game=E |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Initial battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSidney.png |size=150px |prize= 8,320 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Sidney |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSidney.png |size=150px |prize= 11,520 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Sidney |game=ORAS |location=Ever Grande City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"Welcome, challenger! I'm Sidney of the Elite Four. I like that look you're giving me. I guess you'll give me a good match. That's good! Looking real good! All right! You and me, let's enjoy a battle that can only be staged here in the Pokémon League!" * Being defeated :"Well, how do you like that? I lost! Eh, it was fun, so it doesn't matter." * After being defeated :"Well, listen to what this loser has to say. You've got what it takes to go far. Now, go on to the next room and enjoy your next battle!" * Over the PokéNav :"Yo, < >! If you want to battle with me again, you come on back whenever you like to the Pokémon League. I'll always be here! I'll be waiting!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Ever Grande City First battle * Before battle :"Welcome, challenger! I'm Sidney of the Elite Four." :"I like that look you're giving me. I guess you'll give me a good match. That’s good! Looking real good! All right! Let's get down to the kind of battle that can happen only here in the Pokémon League!" * Being defeated :"Well, how do you like that? I lost! Eh, it was fun, so it doesn't matter." * After being defeated :"Well, listen to what this loser has to say. You've got what it takes to go a long way! Go on to the next room and challenge your next battle!" Rematch * Before battle (first rematch) :"Yo! I've been waiting for you, Champion! With the strength you've gained, we can battle with no holds barred! Not to mention, our boy Steven sent us Elite Four some Key Stones! In other words, my Pokémon Mega Evolve, too... Heh heh... This one's gonna be fun!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) :"I was waiting for you, Champion. No matter who wins, no hard feelings! Let's get our most excellent battle underway!" * Being defeated :"Well, well, I lose again!" * After being defeated :"Heh... I knew you really were the strongest... Well, hurry up and get out of here! Everybody else is still waiting for you!" Battle Maison :"Oh! It's you! You're here, too, huh? I guess when Trainers find out about a facility like this, it gets their blood pumping. This place reeks of hard-driving Trainers. Who, me? I came to ask that guy Steven to come to the Pokémon League. That guy really goes for it when it comes to the Battle Maison. He's been hanging around here where he can have different battles than in the Pokémon League. Anyway, I came to bring him back, but it looks like he dodged me... Well, I said what I came to say. I'm going back to Ever Grande. You're going to try your luck at the Battle Maison, too, right? If you see that guy, say hi for me. See you later." Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Sidney and the other Elite Four members were called by to help protect the Hoenn region from the between and . Sidney was initially stationed at Desert Ruins as part of the plan to unseal , , and . When the titans are unsealed, Sidney is tasked with controlling Regirock alongside Drake. The Elite Four, Steven, and Wallace all control the three legendary titans in three pairs of two and use their power to keep the power released from Groudon and Kyogre's battle from spreading throughout Hoenn. They manage to keep the power contained for several weeks, but the strain is too much for Steven and he eventually dies, causing the three Pokémon to lash out and flee. Sidney later mourns Steven's death before his revival at the hands of 's . Sidney, along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Sidney and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon This listing is of Sidney's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Sidney's only known Pokémon. He was used to awaken the chamber containing Regirock. Zangoose's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} Temporary was awakened by Steven and the Elite Four to be used to contain Groudon and Kyogre's power. Sidney controlled Regirock with Drake while the others controlled Regice and Registeel. After Steven died from the strain of controlling the three Pokémon, Regirock lashed out and ran away. It was later found by and captured.}} In the TCG Sidney was featured in the TCG. The following is a list of cards featuring Sidney or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Power Keepers|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=82/108|jpset=World Champions Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=094/108}} Trivia * Sidney is the only member of the Hoenn Elite Four who does not share a specialty type with that of an Elite Four member of Generation I. However, Karen of the Generation II Elite Four is also a specialist in the type. * In , Sidney is the only Elite Four member to not use two of the same Pokémon. * In , Sidney owns a Shiftry that knows at level 48, which Shiftry does not learn until level 49 as a . * All of Sidney's Pokémon in the first battle give out at least one Attack EV. In addition, all of them have their base Attack as their highest stat. ** His is the only Pokémon he uses that does not give out at least two Attack EVs. In addition, its base Special Attack is also its highest stat (along with its Attack), unlike his other Pokémon. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Champions Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Ulrich es:Sixto fr:Damien (Conseil 4) it:Fosco ja:カゲツ zh:花月